The Genetic Analysis Workshops (GAW) have been held each year since 1982. The purpose of these workshops has been to provide a mechanism for evaluation and comparison of different methods of statistical analysis of human pedigree and population data. Genetic Analysis Workshop V (GAW V) will be held September 2-5, 1987, just before Human Gene Mapping 9, at a conference center near Paris. A summary of GAW V will be presented at the American Society of Human Genetics meetings in San Diego. GAW V will continue with the pattern established in several past Workshops, concentrating upon analytical problems related to diseases of complex etiology. Data have been selected from two subject areas in which genotype-environment interaction and possible genetic heterogeneity have created difficulties in the interpretation of previous analyses. The subject areas chosen, insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) and affective disorders, will provide an opportunity for investigators to develop and apply new analytical approaches that will be applicable to many complex disorders. At GAW V, Workshop participants will present and discuss results of their analyses and prepare integrated summaries for presentation at the American Society of Human Genetics meetings. GAW V also will include presentations by individuals who have been involved in data collection for each subject area, as well as discussions of methodological issues, theoretical problems etc. relevant to genetic analysis of complex diseases. The aim of this grant application is to seek partial funding for GAW V.